


The Knife Thing

by tardburger



Category: Gangpol & Mit
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Knife Play, Light BDSM, M/Other, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, reader uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardburger/pseuds/tardburger
Summary: You were in the middle of the clouds, on a box with wings, flying through the air like it was no tomorrow. It seemed like a rather beautiful sight. Well, there was also a guy pinning you down, who was fucking you.He also had a knife around your neck.
Relationships: Mile High Puppeteer/Reader
Kudos: 1





	The Knife Thing

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh well this is surely something? don't expect more of this stuff though. bear with me, I rarely even write stuff like this
> 
> also sorry its nsfw  
> mightve scared everyone away with this sudden turn
> 
> some context: https://youtu.be/oaaehW6efjY

You were in the middle of the clouds, on a box with wings, flying through the air like it was no tomorrow. It seemed like a rather beautiful sight. Well, there was also a guy pinning you down, who was fucking you. 

He also had a knife around your neck. And he had nothing else to support him, so he was basically just balancing himself. The knife was not close enough to cut you but it sure was holding you down. Despite this, it felt really good. For a bit of peril.

“Don’t move an inch--” His robotic voice cooed around your breath. “--You’ll cut yourself…” 

This was no ordinary guy, it was the same guy who “piloted” the strange aircraft. He was yellow, shirtless, with the exception of the tie around his neck. black shoes, and red boxer shorts, which were slightly coming off a little. And he was sporting black hair with a red headband, and a blocky nose. 

There also was a green, disembodied dog head on his hand like a puppet, and seems to be more concerned about the situation.

“Um, are you sure that this is a good idea?” The dog spoke, slightly gaining the attention of him and slowing his movements on you. There was nothing to support him during this time. “Both of you could fall, or worse; Accidentally harm someone!”

“Of course it is!” He says with a grin. “After all, they said they were okay with this.” 

And you let out a soft moan to prove how okay you are. The dog was visibly sweating as the guy continued to go deep into you. He doesn't show any sign of stopping your partner though, He was certainly enjoying the show. 

You moaned under your breath as the guy’s movements against you started picking up faster, it's getting hotter now. Your hips are helplessly bucking against him And yet he showed no sign of stopping. The aircraft starts rocking a little bit trying to match the both of your movements, and his blade was nearly touching your throat. “Nowhere to go…hhhah~”

Suddenly the slow, endearing movements turned into fast ones, as he starts to compulsively moan and grunt, slightly losing his rather semi sadistic nature in the process as he yet again picks up more speed. 

“HahhaHhh! Ohhh goodness!” His contempt turned into ramblings and his sloppy thusting didn't help that. You were approaching your climax as well. “Y/N! This is so intense!! and, a-and I think I-!”

A wave of ecstasy befalls you as your body freezes up against him, before you let out a scream that could alarm the entire population, if you weren't so high up. 

And yet, He didn't show any sign of stopping.

You feel your senses starting to get overwhelmed by pleasure as he kept penetrating you repeatedly. Still his blade was looming against you despite your best efforts to avoid it. “No nono! Y/N! Wait for me! I want to cum too! HeheHEHEHH!~”

Soon the stimulation was getting too much to bear, you feel teardrops of slight pain and pleasure flowing down your face as he tries desperately to get an orgasm in himself.

“Hhhah! Sooooo, So, GOOOD!” Soon he finally follows, and you feel a warm, sticky substance shooting straight around your abdomen, instantly filling you with his own juices as he start to shake and loudly moan due to the sheer ecstasy of the situation. The shaking had nearly almost made him cut you with the knife. 

Afterwards, the both of you start to slowly wear out, It was a rather pleasurable experience for the both of you. 

The aircraft, which was carrying you both, was silently fluttering down. Where it was going wasn't quite clear, but you could see there was an empty meadow below the both of you. the both of you were getting sleepy, anyway.

He takes his knife and sets it to the side, and when he means that he means stabbing it into one of the walls of the wooden aircraft. How the aircraft was still able to fly, you couldn't tell.

“Hahh, that was amazing…” He silently lays himself down onto you. Clearly he was tired after the, intercourse you both had. 

Before the both of you potentially black out. he lifts up his puppet friend he still had the strength to hold up in his hand. 

“Y-You were great…!” The green dog stuttered.

Suddenly, you fainted into a temporary blackness.


End file.
